Talk:Vasco Shot
Shouldn't this name be transscribed to ''V''asco Shot? I don't think neither the editors nor Oda are that modern to use ヴァ instead of a simple バ. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 08:45, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :BTW: Vasco da Gama can be written as either バスコ･ダ･ガマ or ヴァスコ･ダ･ガマ. The second one is the modern form. -- -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 08:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Plausable. Also anyway b,p,v, also get used for the same Japanese words anyway, so the language is that fluquid at times. But since its a Naval person, highly likely. One-Winged Hawk 20:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Is that really Basco Shot? I mean, I know he's drinking, but has it really been said that this is him? - BattleFranky202 03:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is already a discussion on that topic in Blackbeard Pirates. Kdom 07:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's him. Confirmed by the marines in the latest chapter.Gerokeymaster 23:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Body shape In chapter 557, on the second to last page, I noticed his silhouette bears a resemblance to Chopper's Monster Point. Wide body and shoulders and arms that hang past his hips. I know that's little to go on, but I wanted to point it out here in case it becomes more obvious later. 14:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Unique Laughter I think he has his own unique laughter already, as noted by this page: http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/576/03/ It's a little too unusual to be anything more than a unique laughter, so what do you think? Too soon to judge? Subrosian 20:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Mighty? Ok the difference between drinking heavily and drinking mightily is that no one says "He's drinking mightily" but people do say "he's drinking heavily." Second if it was a drinker the word would be 大酒飲み which translates into drunkard or heavy drinker. "Might Drinker" is not a good translation. "Heavy Drinking" is much more accurate. Actually Busco Shot the Drunkard is probably an acceptable translation as well, but mighty is an adjective seldom used when referring to drinking.Mr.S 00:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that, had a talk with a native Japanese speaker and he said without me mentioning it that the 飲み would be necessary to have "drinker" in his title. So after thought his title probably translates to "The Heavy Drinking" Busco Shot. His appearance Unless I'm mistaken as of chapter 595 his design shows that his long nose is indeed below his eyes, thus the description regarding his appearance should be modified. BGMaxie ::Who gives a flying fuck!!!? :::::Dantheman :::Please no foul comments Dan.Mugiwara Franky 06:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) As to the pic in chapter 595, it's somewhat hard to tell to a degree if Vasco's nose is under his eyes or inbetween.Mugiwara Franky 07:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) In the most recent pic it looks like the top part of his nose is between his eyes while the nostrils are below it. It looks the same way in the pic where the crew killed Whitebeard. I think that the pic on his page should be changed to the one from the most recent chapter.DancePowderer 00:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Something that might be trivia, worthy? Shouldn't it be mentioned under his trivia, that he is the only known dangerous drunk?A Wikia Helper 21:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No. So what if he is? Why does that matter?DancePowderer 21:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Because there are no ther characters seen to be dangerous drunks.A Wikia Helper 16:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Weapons section? Shouldn't there be a weapons section for Catarina Devon, Jesus Burgess, Avalo Pizzaro, Vasco Shot, Doc Q, Shiliew, like there is for Blackbeard?ThemoderndaykingSolomon 19:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah, there should be, adding it right now